


Being Heard

by ClexaPaily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon-ish, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Maggie Sawyer Backstory, Missing Scene, POV Maggie Sawyer, Porn with Feelings, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, enjoy the fluffy lovey dovey smut with a side of mild yet realistic angst + a lil humor, lesbian sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaPaily/pseuds/ClexaPaily
Summary: That scene in 2x13 with the tiramisu and the adorably bad poetry and the argument? This is how it should've gone. Maggie had been the one taking care of Alex up to that point, trying her damndest to give her newly gay girlfriend the perfect coming-out experience. In this "missing scene" it's Alex's turn to take care of Maggie.Also: we find out why Alex was wearing that slinky lingerie outfit.





	

Maggie stared down at the note in disbelief.

               _Hey, pretty lady_

_Put down your gun_

_Take a shot_

_Let’s have some fun._

She tossed it back onto the table, outraged.

A bottle of Scotch, a shot glass, and a giant tiramisu were laid out for her, deliberately. Fuck. What was Alex thinking? What had Maggie just said this morning? She rushed over to click the lights back on, grabbed the remote to turn off some offending booty jams just as Alex appeared in the doorway of her room, no doubt feeling very proud of herself for all this. She was wearing some ridiculous lingerie get-up with flowers and shit all over it. Jesus.

“Hey, I was just about to make… my entrance. But, I can’t without… the lights… and the music.” She suddenly appeared to notice Maggie’s obvious displeasure. “You’re not happy.”

Maggie couldn’t hold in her annoyance any longer. Arms crossed, she turned to face Alex. “I told you. I hate Valentine’s Day. What part of that got lost in translation?”

“I… I’m sorry. I just thought maybe I could just change… change your mind.” Alex gestured to the table, looking hopeful.

She put her hands up to stop Alex. “I have one pet peeve, Danvers, and that’s not being heard.”

Alex looked her squarely in the eye. “Okay. I’m listening.”

“No, forget it. I’m outta here.” She wasn’t gonna do this. Not now. Not ever. She felt a cool hand touch her wrist.

“Hey. No. You don’t get to just walk out, Maggie. This is a relationship. You’re the one who told me not to push my feelings down. So… now it’s your turn.” She wouldn’t stop looking straight at Maggie. There was nowhere to turn.

Okay, so then Alex would get an earful. Maggie would see how long she’d really want to stick around when she heard this. “You… what? You wanna know?”

“Yeah.” Her girlfriend accepted the challenge.

Maggie huffed in disbelief. “Yeah, fine. When I told you that my parents were supportive of my coming out, I lied.” She looked across at Alex, expectantly, waiting for the inevitable blowup.

“What?” Alex looked shocked, but she didn’t turn away.

“I had this friend when I was fourteen, Eliza Wilkie. We’d hang out in her parents’ basement watching horror flicks and smoking cigarettes. I… She was the first girl that I knew that I liked in a way that was…  different.”

She kept her emotions in check through sheer anger as she continued. “And I thought that she liked me too, so on Valentine’s Day I put a card in her locker declaring my feelings and asking her to the dance. Well…”

Maggie had to collect herself or she was definitely going to lose it. She had to look away because tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes. “She gave that card to her parents. And then they called my parents.”

Her voice started to break now, but she went on anyway. “And that’s how I was outed. And then my dad kicked me out and I had to live with an aunt for three years.”

“Maggie, I’m sorry.” Alex wouldn’t stop looking at her, into her. It was unnerving.

“Yeah, it’s… whatever.” Maggie turned her head away. She wished she hadn’t said anything.

Alex stepped closer. Her voice softened. “But, Maggie, I don’t understand. Why didn’t you just tell me the truth?”

“I didn’t want to scare you, okay? I wanted it to be better for you.” Maggie couldn’t take it anymore. She shook her head. “I… I gotta go.” She turned to leave. She had lied to Alex, and Alex knew now. It was only a matter of time until the inevitable dumping. Maggie couldn’t do this right now, so she headed for the door.

“Maggie. No.” A hand. A hand on her shoulder. “Please don’t go.”

There was something in the soft, plaintive way Alex said “please” that made Maggie stop, made her turn around, made her look at Alex again. She saw a gorgeous girl with sad but determined eyes. A girl trying in her own awkward way to make Maggie happy. A girl Maggie hadn’t trusted enough to tell her real story.

Maybe she had been wrong. No. Not maybe.

She had been so busy trying to make everything “better” for Alex than it had been for her, but even so, she hadn’t given Alex her heart. Not really. She’d been too chickenshit. This whole time she’d spent protecting Alex, she’d really been protecting herself.

It’s almost like Alex could read her mind. Dammit. “Maggie. I’m not upset that you hid the truth from me.” She moved closer. “You didn’t want to scare me away with your negative experience. And maybe you didn’t want to have to relive it. Maybe you didn’t think I’d understand.”

The tension didn’t leave Maggie’s body when Alex pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay, though. You can trust me. I just didn’t know how deep this went. You just said the stuff about it being a commercialized bullshit holiday. That’s just an opinion. How could I know it was rooted in trauma for you?”

And there it was. Trauma. Maggie was a detective. She had studied psychology. She knew the word, knew what it meant in relation to victims of violence and abuse. The depth of it. The fact that it reaches to a person’s very core. And Alex was an M.D./Ph.D. who chose her words carefully and knew this stuff too. Maggie had never thought of getting outed by her parents as a trauma, just as the kind of shit family experience everybody has.

But trauma? Maybe Alex had really heard her. Maybe Alex knew Maggie better than she knew herself. She relaxed into her girlfriend’s arms, melted onto her shoulder. She couldn’t stop the tears.

“Alex, I’m sorry.”

Alex grabbed Maggie and separated them, looked Maggie in the face, wiped a stray tear with her thumb. “What? Why? What do you have to be sorry for?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t trust you enough to tell you the truth in the first place.”

“Just promise me this. From now on, when you’re ready to share something, I’m ready to hear it, okay? You don’t have to hold anything back for my sake. We’re in this together. Yeah?” Alex held her close again, kissed her cheek, her eyebrow, her forehead, held her hand and rubbed it reassuringly with her thumb.

“Yeah. I can do that.” Maggie felt the corners of her mouth turn up a little. Only a little though.

Alex pulled her in for another hug, took her hand, and led her over to the couch. She sat down and pulled Maggie onto her lap. Maggie curled into Alex’s shoulder and let herself be held. They stretched out on the couch so Alex could wrap herself around Maggie completely, like a protective cocoon.

Alex’s lips caressed every line and surface of her face, whispered promises in her ear.

“I’ve got you, Maggie. I’m here for you.”

“I won’t run out on you.”

“You can’t scare me.”

“I just want you. All of you.”

“I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Every part of you is so beautiful, Maggie.”

“Thank you for letting me in.”

“Thank you for letting me trust you.”

“Thank you for letting me see the real you.”

She punctuated each of these declarations with a sweet, soft kiss to Maggie’s lips. With each kind word that Alex breathed, with each loving embrace, with each touch, with each gentle kiss, Maggie’s soul relaxed further. Her mind eased. The pangs of grief, which had felt so sharp before, faded into the background for now. She let herself be soothed by Alex’s body, Alex’s words, Alex’s sincerity, Alex’s lips. She could not remember the last time she had felt so comforted, so loved. Maybe she never had.

These soft kindnesses, which Alex had surely meant as a way to soothe and comfort, also unwittingly awakened Maggie’s body. Everywhere. She ran her hands down Alex’s back, appreciating the silky smooth material of the floral robe. Wait. Floral robe. Have some fun. Lingerie…

“Danvers. What’s this you’re wearing?” Maggie whispered it, hoping not to kill the quiet mood they had established.

Alex propped herself on her elbow, and if Maggie wasn’t mistaken, she might have blushed just a little around the ears. “I got this, uh, outfit because I thought you might like it?” Her voice went up in pitch. “Sorry. Is it too much? I can change.”

Alex moved as if to push up off the couch, but Maggie stopped her with a kiss. “No. Please don’t. Uh, maybe we can still… um… put it to good use.” She kissed Alex again, this time with a playful bite to her lower lip.

“Oh god. Hey, uh… can I get you a drink? I might need one.” Alex gulped visibly.

“Actually, that sounds pretty good.”

Maggie moved so Alex could get up, and she felt her inner muscles clench when she caught a glimpse of what was going on under the robe. A short, black nightgown that matched and some – holy shit – really hot panties underneath. Dear god she was glad she didn’t leave. For _some_ reason, she felt pretty cheered-up now.

After some clinking around of ice and glasses in the kitchen, Alex reappeared with two double Scotches on the rocks. Okay, so she apparently meant business. Maggie shot her an inquisitive look. They clinked glasses. Alex didn’t sip. She downed hers in one go, then hopped up immediately to – get a refill?

“Hey there, little lady, you’re hittin’ it kinda hard tonight, aren’t you?” She watched Alex down another single shot, then fumble with the remote control for a few seconds. The music came back on. Alex dimmed the lights, moved a dining chair into the middle of the entrance area. She pointed to it, gesturing for Maggie to come sit.

Oh. Ohhhhhhh. Oh shit. This oughta be good. Cheered up, indeed.

Maggie beelined to the chair, gulped half her drink, set her glass on the table, sat her ass down.

Alex had her back to Maggie, tapping her foot to the music. She turned to look over her shoulder, pulled the robe off that shoulder, winked at Maggie. Smiled sheepishly. Holy fuck.

The robe slipped off her other shoulder, and Alex turned around to face Maggie, untying it is she strode forward, right up to Maggie. She bent down, exposing a whole lot of cleavage – oh god a push-up bra this is not a drill – and rasped in Maggie’s ear, “You can look, but you can’t touch.”

Alex let the robe slide off into the floor, kicked it to the side. She turned around, started moving to the music, shaking her ass. Her gym-toned, combat-trained, yet wonderfully feminine ass. She backed up closer, bent over so Maggie could get a really good look. The room suddenly felt a lot warmer. If Maggie were wearing a tie, she’d have had to loosen it.

Turning around to face Maggie, Alex pulled up the front of her nightgown to reveal some black lace panties. Really tiny ones. They looked to be thongs. Maggie stared openly, unabashedly, mesmerized by the swaying of Alex’s crotch. Her girlfriend turned around. And sure enough. The panties disappeared between her butt cheeks. Alex bent over, and the nightgown slid off down the front of her body. Maggie felt her clit pulse and throb. Her pussy grew wetter when she saw how the lace barely covered the pink between Alex’s nether lips. And – dear god – had Alex gotten waxed? She usually trimmed neatly down there but had she gotten waxed just for this… performance? For Maggie? Not that it actually mattered to Maggie. But on the other hand… Holy. Fuck. The pulsing between her legs grew stronger.

Alex stood up again, turned towards Maggie, walked up to the chair, straddled Maggie’s lap. The lace push-up bra matched the panties. Her tits were in Maggie’s face now. The “look, don’t touch” rule suddenly became very difficult to follow. She considered sitting on her own hands.

Meanwhile, apparently Alex could touch, just not Maggie. Because all the sudden – while still moving in time to the music – Alex was grinding on her lap. Hard.

She turned around, still astraddle Maggie’s lap, and shook her ass again, then bent over and did it some more. Was she twerking? Jesus. This would be hilarious if it weren’t so fucking hot. Then Alex stood up and undid her bra. Uh oh. She turned around, braced her arms on the back of the chair, and stuck her boobs in Maggie’s face. At this point, Maggie forgot all reason and couldn’t help herself. She took a nipple into her mouth.

“Naughty!” Alex laughed in her ear. Then her girlfriend stepped away from her lap. Oh god was this the punishment? Dammit. She slowly, all too s l o w l y lowered the panties to the ground while she continued to sway to the music. Then she stood back up to reveal herself fully naked. She continued to move to the rhythm of the music, her tits bouncing, looking totally gorgeous, a little flushed all over. Maggie was pretty sure Alex had gotten turned on from this little display. The feeling was very mutual.

The song ended. Something a little slower came on. Alex came over and straddled Maggie’s lap again, kissed her lips, brushed Maggie’s face with her fingers. “You can touch now if you want.”

“Oh I want.” Maggie grabbed Alex around the waist, deepened the kiss. They stayed that way for some moments. Maggie’s hands roamed to Alex’s breasts.

“Oh… oh that’s good. I didn’t count on getting this turned on.” Alex got up, took Maggie by the hand, pulled her up so that they stood facing each other. “I want to take care of you.”

This was a new Alex tonight. When they had first gotten together, Maggie definitely hadn’t pushed her into sex. Far from it. She wanted Alex to be sure.  Like everything with Alex’s coming out, she hoped for it to unfold naturally, at a pace that was comfortable, unhurried, right. Everything was new to Alex – the first time they held hands, every kiss, every touch, every piece of skin revealed, every breathless pleasure an undiscovered country – and Maggie hadn’t wished to rush this joy. In fact, it was a new chance for Maggie too, who had experienced these harried, fumbling firsts half drunk in a parked car as a late teen. It was vicarious joy for her to see it all through Alex’s eyes.

They had worked their way haltingly to Alex’s first time. So shy, so sweet, so gorgeously flushed and wide-eyed in a silent scream the first time she came under Maggie’s hand. It had been precious in every sense. Alex had cried afterwards. For joy, for relief, for love. Almost immediately, she had wanted Maggie to show her what to do, how to reciprocate. Unsurprisingly, she picked up the general idea stunningly quickly, and the praise Maggie gave her on her first try did not have to be exaggerated. So they had been having sex, pretty much whenever time allowed, for a few weeks now. As the more experienced one, Maggie always took the lead, though Alex was never far behind. But this lap-dancing, comforting, “I’ll take care of you” Alex? This was new.

And Maggie realized it was exactly what she needed.

Alex led her by the hand to the bedroom, pulled her close, stroked her hair. “Is it okay if I take your clothes off of you now?” Maggie nodded.

Each button of Maggie’s shirt, each strap, each clasp, each zipper, each shoestring, each sock, Alex removed slowly, with care. Each bit of clothing she took off, she kissed where it had been. She pulled back the covers and laid Maggie down on the bed. It felt almost wrong to let herself be led around like this, but Maggie still felt a little raw after what she had told Alex earlier, despite the extremely arousing pick-me-up spectacle of the dance.

She ached for this. So she let it happen.

“What can I do for you, Maggie? What do you need right now?”

Maggie inhaled and exhaled carefully, consciously. “Just… I need you to make love to me.”

“Of course. Yes. I’m here. I’ll give you all the love you need. Just lay back and let me take care of you.”

Alex propped pillows behind Maggie’s head and upper back to make her comfortable. Her hands brushed over Maggie’s arms and face, neck, chest, stomach, thighs, calves. Everywhere Alex’s hands went, kisses followed. The way she treated Maggie’s body could only be described as reverent. She held Maggie’s hands and kissed each finger.

She moved on top of Maggie and kissed her lips, sucked them, enveloped them. She brushed her tongue softly against Maggie’s until Maggie found herself moaning and pulling Alex’s mouth harder into hers. She felt Alex’s smooth wetness on her thigh and wanted to feel more. She spread her legs as wide as she could. “Alex… please. I want to feel you.”

Her girlfriend realized what she meant and did her best to position them so that their wet folds could touch. Oh god so wet, so smooth. Alex felt so slick on top of her, grinding, rubbing. Their clits touched. Their wetness mingled. She could feel Alex’s everything. Good god. “Oh… oh… Alex, baby… just just… wait, I don’t want to come like this…”

Immediately, Alex backed off. “Of course. Of course. You’re fine. I’ll just hold you for a second while you catch your breath.” She kissed Maggie’s forehead, stroked her face, looked into her eyes. Maggie nodded.

Alex started slowly, kissing her way down Maggie’s neck, her chest, her stomach, her thighs. She pushed Maggie’s knees into a comfortable position, reached in to part her lips and dipped in for a taste. “Mmmmhmmmm.” It hadn’t taken long for Alex to decide that she really liked going down on Maggie. She liked it a lot, and her enthusiasm had only increased with her experience. And not that she had ever been anything but good at it, but in Maggie’s estimation, she had only gotten even better since the first time. The little moans and hums of appreciation turned her on almost as much as Alex’s actual technique. With just a few swipes of the tongue, her girlfriend had turned her lower half to molten liquid.

“Ohhh god.” Alex had begun moving her tongue faster over Maggie’s clit. Sometimes while sucking. A lethal combination. “Oh fuck. Uhhh… Can you… Fingers… Ohgod…”

Alex’s fingers teased at Maggie’s opening until she thought she would explode. Then finally one finger. Then the second. Sweet relief. Ohhh. Alex continued to suck as she began to move in and out of Maggie’s pussy. She had quickly learned what brought Maggie the most pleasure. With every push, Alex stroked her upper wall in a graceful come-hither motion that made Maggie squirm. She felt her inner muscles start to pulse unpredictably around her girlfriend’s fingers.

Gently, slowly, Alex eased off the pressure from her mouth and replaced it with a massaging motion, alternating between the use of her thumb and the palm of her hand as she continued to fuck Maggie deeply and precisely with her fingers. She moved up the bed and put her free arm behind Maggie’s head, around her shoulders. Alex held her, kissed her open mouth, looked into her eyes, smiled softly.

“It’s okay, Maggie. Just let go. Let me take care of you.”

Maggie pushed hard into Alex’s hand as she clamped down on her fingers.

“That’s right. Just let me love you.”

Alex kissed her lips, dipped her tongue into Maggie’s mouth and tasted her slowly. Maggie felt herself expanding inside, pulling Alex’s fingers deeper into her. Alex responded by pushing harder upward, going as deep as her fingers would allow.

“Yes, my beautiful girl. There you go. Just feel me inside you.”

God yes. Having this sweet girl inside her was the most achingly wonderful thing. She loved Alex. Absolutely loved her. Her muscles squeezed and squeezed, coiled and tense. She shut her eyes and moaned out of the depths of her heart. “Alex… Alex… Oh god. Ohh ohhhh.” It felt for a moment like time had stopped.

Maggie opened her eyes again and there was Alex, still holding her, eyes filled with love, still inside her, not stopping, still making love to her, and that’s when she finally let go. She grabbed on to Alex’s shoulders as the pounding throbs exploded through her. “Oohhhh Alex. Ohhhh.” She wailed. It rocked her from head to toe like the surf at high tide, over and over.

Alex stayed inside her, eased her through her release until the last of it had passed. Kissed her. Touched her. Held her through the tears that came after.

Maggie grieved for the girl kicked out of her house by the people who were supposed to care for her, the girl rejected by her best friend and first crush. She ached for the young woman who had pushed away any love that came her way. She cried cathartic relief for herself now in the arms of the one woman who had finally, truly heard her. Alex held her through all of that and continued to hear her. Stroke her hair. Whisper to her.

“You’re okay, Maggie.”

“I’m here for you.”

“You deserve everything.”

“I love you.”

She didn’t know how this could possibly be true, but she decided to trust Alex and believe it anyway.

“I love you too.”

It wasn’t the first time she’d said it, but it meant something different when she heard herself say it now. Though she found that it still scared her to pieces, this time she finally gave Alex Danvers her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all comments and always answer them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
